


Motivate Me

by justyrae



Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just to be clear luke is NOT a ghost and they're both over 18, no i don't know where this came from don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: Whatever Luke wants, Luke gets.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Carrie Wilson
Series: We Knew It'd Happen Eventually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Motivate Me

**Author's Note:**

> look did i wake up this morning expecting to write a couple thousand words of carrie pegging luke? no. it just happened. if it's your thing, cool. if not, no hard feelings! catch ya next time.

It's Luke's idea. It's something he's always wanted to try but he's never had the guts to ask anyone else to do it. But now that he and Carrie have, in his words, _progressed_ to a new level in the bedroom, he's finally comfortable enough to ask her.

It doesn't mean he's not nervous about it, but at least he knows that she's not going to shame him for it. In fact, when he brings it up her eyes light up with curiosity and Luke instantly feels relieved. By the end of the conversation, they're looking up equipment online and Luke can't stop kissing her.

And then, a few weeks later, a package arrives at their apartment and Luke shivers when Carrie brings it inside. Both of them instantly know what it is and any plans they might've had for the day immediately go out the window.

"Do you wanna play?" Carrie asks, raising her eyebrows at Luke. He laughs as he rolls his eyes at her. As if it's even a _question_ that he wants to play. He always wants to play.

"Right now?" he asks, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he gives her a hopeful look. Her eyes drop down to his mouth as she smiles and nods. He grunts happily and presses his mouth to hers, getting one last kiss in before they start.

"You know the rules," Carrie says as she pushes Luke away, and his skin is already prickling with excitement. He's not allowed to kiss her when they play. He's not allowed to do anything without express permission, and he fucking loves it.

"Should I get undressed?" he asks as he steps back into her space. He loves testing her limits, especially when it means he gets punished for it. Sometimes he prefers his punishments over his rewards, and she knows it.

"Yes," she replies. "Go wait in the bedroom like a good boy."

Luke grunts again and licks his lips before he leaves her side, successfully resisting the urge to kiss her again. Carrie takes a deep breath as she opens the package, taking out the harness and dildo before following in Luke's footsteps towards their bedroom.

He's already halfway undressed when she enters, but she doesn't acknowledge him as she goes into their closet and shuts the door behind her. Carrie smiles to herself when she hears Luke's frustrated whine through the door. She picks out her favorite lingerie and gets changed quickly, deciding she'll wait to put on the harness. Luke likes being helpful.

When she opens the closet door, she finds Luke completely naked and lying on the bed. His eyes go wide when he sees her and she can see the effort it takes to restrain himself from touching his cock. She smirks at him, pleased that he's already doing so well. There's also a bottle of lube sitting on the nightstand and she decides to reward him for being so thoughtful.

"What do you think?" she asks as she goes over to the bed, setting the harness and dildo down before she crawls up Luke's body. He keeps his hands at his sides but lets his eyes roam all across her body. She can see the desire in his eyes and she preens from it.

Luke moans softly. "Can I?" he asks.

"Can you what?" Carrie sits up, perching on Luke's chest as she tosses her hair over her shoulder. "What do you want?"

"I wanna touch," he replies, biting his bottom lip as he lifts his hands. He clenches his fingers and his hands shake, but he still waits for her to give him permission.

"You can touch," she says with a smirk. Luke puts his hands on her thighs, moaning at the touch of her silky smooth skin. He runs his hands up to her hips and further up her torso, tracing the lines of the underwire in her bra before he cups her breasts.

Luke licks his lips. "Can I taste?" he asks, looking up at Carrie's face as he slips his fingers under the cup of her bra.

Carrie sighs a little as she leans forward, bringing her chest down to Luke's mouth. He starts licking her skin and mouthing at the swell of her breasts, pulling the bra away so he can get to her nipples. She lets him have free reign for a little while, enjoying his oral fixation as much as he is, but then she pulls back and Luke groans sadly.

"You wanna kiss me?" she asks as she gets up on her knees, towering over Luke as he lays his head back down on the pillows. He nods frantically and his hands slip down to the waistband of her underwear. "You know what to do," she says.

Luke moans softly as he carefully maneuvers Carrie onto her back on the bed and starts pulling her underwear down, leaving a trail of kisses across her hipbones. Once her underwear is off completely, he settles between her legs with one hand on each thigh. Before he puts his mouth on her, she grabs his hair and makes him look up at her.

"Be good," she warns. "Don't come."

Luke moans again and nods, pulling his knees up under himself so his hips aren't touching the bed. He leans down and kisses her clit, flicking his tongue out between his lips. Carrie gasps softly and hums in approval, closing her eyes as he starts eating her out.

She loves this almost as much as he does, and she's always up for giving him what he wants. Luke could spend - and _has_ spent - hours between her thighs. He knows exactly what to do to drag out her pleasure, or to make her come as fast as she can. He's somewhere in the middle today, which is perfect.

Carrie gives him constant encouragement as he licks her, telling him it feels good and that he's doing so well. He moans and doubles his effort, wanting to hear her get loud. When he looks up at her, her eyes are still closed but she's touching her own breasts over the lacy bra. His cock aches at the sight, but he doesn't try to rut against the bed. He's going to be good. They've still got a long way to go.

"Luke," she whimpers, "don't stop, don't stop, I'm--"

Luke moans against her, sucking her clit hard and massaging his tongue against it, eager to hear her come. She lets out a long moan as she comes and her whole body shakes with it. Luke's out of breath when he finally lifts his head up, but if it were up to him, he'd do it all again.

Carrie opens her eyes and sees him smiling at her, his mouth shiny and wet. He licks his lips as he stares at her with hunger in his eyes, and she nods her head towards the harness.

"Your turn," she purrs. "Help me put it on."

There's a little fumbling as they both figure out how it's supposed to be worn properly, but it adds to the tension in the air and Luke's body reacts by getting even harder than he was while he ate Carrie out. His eyes go wide once the harness is in place and the dildo's been attached, and Carrie gives him an amused smile.

"You wanna suck it, don't you?" she asks, smirking when Luke's face goes red.

"Yeah," he admits softly, licking his lips. She sits up and puts her hand on the side of his face, stroking her thumb across his cheek before sliding her hand into his hair and pushing his head down.

Luke chokes a little when he sinks his mouth down over the dildo, but he recovers easily enough. He bobs up and down on it as Carrie tugs on his hair, murmuring words of encouragement.

"You look so good," she purrs. "Taking it so well. Bet you can't wait for me to fuck you, hmm?"

Luke moans around the dildo and his hands clench around the comforter below him. Carrie pulls his head up and off of it a few seconds later, and Luke pants as he looks at her. She drags her thumb across his bottom lip and stares at him with half-lidded eyes. He looks so wrecked already, he's fucking beautiful.

"Get the lube," she whispers, "and then get on your hands and knees."

Luke's eyes flutter shut for a moment and he moans in anticipation of what's coming next. He does what she asks while Carrie settles at the foot of the bed. She studies the lines of his body as he presents himself to her, and she notices the shake of his shoulders as he tries to keep from doing anything naughty.

Carrie puts her hands on his ass, kneading the flesh with her fingers to get a reaction, and he lets out a delicious moan in response. She takes the bottle of lube and coats one of her fingers with it before pressing the tip against Luke's hole. He keens in response, rocking his hips forward before she's even done anything.

"Stay still," she orders, giving his ass a light smack.

"Okay," he breathes out, hanging his head.

Carrie circles his hole with her fingertip and then slowly starts to press in, and Luke sucks in a sharp breath. She puts her other hand on the small of his back and rubs it soothingly, coaxing him to relax. Luke takes a deep breath and tries to relax as best he can, and Carrie pushes her finger in further.

"Okay?" she asks, tapping her fingers against his back.

"Yeah," he says through gritted teeth. "Keep going," he tells her. He wants this. He _really_ wants this.

Carrie starts wiggling her finger around to try and loosen him up, and when her finger brushes against his prostate, Luke keens again.

"Fuck," he gasps. Carrie raises her eyebrow and does it again. "I--" he groans. " _God_ ," he whimpers.

"Good to know," she hums to herself as she takes her finger out of him, pouring more lube over it and a second finger. She starts pushing both of them inside, and Luke starts panting. It's tight, and it feels weird, but he wants more. He wants her to press that spot again and fill him up. He thinks about what it might feel like if the dildo hits it, and he rocks his hips forward again.

She slaps his ass a little harder this time, but keeps her fingers inside of him. Luke whimpers and throws his head back. Carrie pushes her fingers deeper and starts spreading them, working him open as best she can.

In the end she's able to fit three fingers inside of him before Luke's a whining, shaky mess underneath her. He's begging for her to fuck him, he can't take the teasing anymore.

"Please," he says with a whimper. "Please, fuck me. Please, Carrie."

Carrie presses a kiss to the small of his back as she pulls her fingers out. She lubes up the dildo and puts it against Luke's hole, pausing for a moment before she starts to push in.

"God," she says with a broken moan as Luke cries out. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes," he moans. "Oh, _fuck_ yes."

"Does it feel good?" she asks as she pushes in further.

"F-Feel…" Luke gasps and pushes back against her, pulling the dildo further inside of himself. "Full," he groans. "So… fucking full."

Carrie gasps as her hips meet Luke's, and she grinds against him a little. One of the straps rubs over her clit and she shakes against him.

"Tell me," she gasps. "Tell me to fuck you."

"Please," he begs, "please, fuck me. I want it. I need you to fuck me."

Carrie grips Luke's hips as she starts fucking the dildo in and out of him. He shakes underneath her and his arms give out. He presses his face down into the mattress but it doesn't stop his moaning. He keeps telling her to fuck him, to go a little faster, not to stop.

It's easy to get lost in it, the power that comes from fucking Luke is heady and Carrie loves the feeling. She's chasing her own orgasm as much as she's trying to fuck Luke to his. But when she looks down, she realizes he's rubbing his cock against the bed and that won't do.

Without warning, she pulls the dildo out of Luke's ass and spanks him. Hard. Luke cries out, half from the loss and half from the sharp smack to his skin.

"What did I tell you about being good?" she asks, punctuating her question with another spank.

"I'm sorry," he cries, whimpering into the pillow. "It just feels so good. I can't help it."

"Turn over," she orders. Luke whines as he does what she tells him, and his dick slaps against his skin. "Good boys follow directions and they get rewarded."

She runs a finger down his cock and Luke shouts, cursing.

"Naughty boys don't get to come," she says as she leans down and teases her tongue against the head of his cock. Luke stares down at her and whimpers.

"Please," he whispers. "I'll be good."

"Promise?" she asks, and Luke nods frantically.

Carrie hums thoughtfully as she positions the dildo again, but she doesn't push forward. Luke watches her and starts to shake with anticipation. He bites his lip and grabs his own hair, pulling on it to try and give himself some sense of relief.

"Do you want it?"

"Yes," he moans brokenly. "Please."

"Ask for it."

" _Please_ ," he whimpers. "Please fuck me. I need it."

"You do, don't you?" she asks as she starts pushing the dildo back inside. Luke shouts and moans, pulling hard on his hair as Carrie fills him up.

"Fuck, _yes_. God, please. Please, Carrie. Fuck me."

"Yeah," Carrie moans as she starts thrusting into him. From this angle, she's so close to the bed that she can rut against the mattress as she pushes the dildo into him. The strap presses against her clit and she starts to shake. "Fuck, Luke," she gasps.

"Carrie," he groans, "Fuck, I'm close. I'm so close."

"Are you gonna come?" she asks, slowing her hips down to an agonizing pace. Luke cries out, whimpering and moaning.

"Please, please, please," he begs, "don't stop. I'm so close."

"Do you wanna come?"

" _Yes_ ," he cries. "God, please. Please let me come."

"Have you been a good boy?"

"Yes," he whimpers. "I was good. I didn't touch."

Carrie hums. "You touched a little."

"I didn't mean to," Luke babbles, gasping and panting. "Please, I didn't--"

"Shh," Carrie says, pushing the dildo all the way in as she smooths a hand over Luke's hip. He shudders at her touch. "It's okay. You can come."

"Please," Luke whispers, his voice cracking. "Fuck me."

Carrie smirks as she puts her other hand on Luke's hip and digs her fingers in as she starts thrusting roughly, eager to make both of them come. Luke shouts, moaning curses and Carrie's name over and over as he begs her not to stop. She moans right along with him, gasping as her own body starts to shake with the beginnings of an orgasm.

Luke shouts himself hoarse as he comes untouched, painting his chest white as Carrie rides out her own orgasm against him. They're both completely out of breath by the time she stops fucking into him, and the only reason she doesn't just collapse on top of him is because he's covered in his own come.

Carrie wrinkles her nose and shakes her head. "Dirty boy," she mumbles. Luke looks down at her with a crooked smile, too blissed-out to even care.

She swipes her finger through the mess on his stomach and reaches up, feeding her finger into his mouth. He opens his mouth immediately, greedily sucking on her finger. Carrie does it again and again, and Luke continues to respond in the same way. She's still pressed against him, and the dildo is still inside of him. He can't blame her for the way her hips start moving of their own accord.

It's just not her fault that he's so fucking hot she can't control herself.

Carrie doesn't even realize she's doing it until his eyes roll back in his head and he whimpers.

"Carrie, _baby_ ," he groans. "Please."

She stops suddenly, and a flush spreads across her face. "Sorry," she mumbles.

"If you wanna get off again," he says, opening his eyes and raising his eyebrows. "You can use my mouth."

A shiver runs down Carrie's spine. "You want me to sit on your face?"

"Yeah," he says as he licks his lips. "Always."

Carrie bites her lip and groans. Even when she's the one in charge, she's so fucking easy for him. She slowly pulls the dildo out and slips the harness off of her hips, letting Luke watch all of this while he stays right where he is.

She climbs up next to him on the bed and straddles him, gasping softly when Luke lifts his head to meet her before she's settled. He wastes no time, he starts licking into her like it's the first time all over again. Carrie's thighs shake and she has to grab onto the headboard to keep her balance.

This time she lets herself succumb to the feeling of Luke's tongue on her, inside her, _everywhere_. He uses his fingers to spread her wide open and go even deeper than he did earlier, and Carrie can't stop moaning.

She ends up ripping her bra off so she can touch herself as she grinds down onto Luke's mouth. He reaches up to palm at her breasts, and she doesn't even chastise him. She needs him to touch her just like he _needs_ to be touching her. He moans against her every time she says his name, and it's not long before she's crying out from the force of her orgasm.

If it were up to Luke, he'd keep her there forever.

Carrie has to pull herself away from his mouth to get a respite, and she immediately sinks down onto the bed next to him. Luke rolls over and grabs her face, pulling her into a scorching kiss. She whimpers into his mouth and clings to him, gasping when he pulls away from her mouth and starts kissing her breasts.

"Fuck," he moans into her skin. "Fuck, baby."

"Luke," she whines. He slips his hand between her legs and moans with his mouth on her nipple. He can't stop touching her. He rubs his fingers against her wetness and pushes them inside of her, smiling into her skin when she jerks against him.

"God," he moans brokenly. "I love you." He lifts his head and kisses her again. "You're so good to me."

"I--" she bites her lip and gasps. "I love you, _fuck_ \--"

"Come for me," he whispers against her mouth. "One more time, _please_."

"Yes, yes, _Luke_ ," she whimpers. "Fuck, I… _fuck_ …"

She shakes as she comes for a fourth time, and Luke moans like _he's_ the one coming. He pulls his fingers out of her and kisses her hard, like he's starved for her taste. Carrie twists his fingers in his hair as she kisses him back just as eagerly.

Now that they're done playing, she doesn't want to stop kissing him.

Luke chuckles when they finally pull away from each other, and he brushes Carrie's hair out of her face. He traces the curve of her cheek, giving her one more kiss as he smiles at her.

"Thank you," he says. "For doing that."

Carrie blushes. "I think it's _pretty_ obvious I liked it too."

"Yeah, but…" Luke laughs. "Still."

Carrie kisses him again. "Any time." She looks down at him and grimaces. "But, umm, now you _really_ need to go clean yourself up."

Luke clicks his tongue. "Only if you come with me."

Carrie rolls her eyes. He's totally angling for another round in the shower, she can see it in his eyes. She knows him too well.

"It'll save on water," he says, as if that's going to convince her.

"Sure it will," she replies, pressing another kiss to his mouth before she slips out of bed. "Keep telling yourself that."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://astorytotellyourfriends.tumblr.com/)


End file.
